Te amaré por siempre
by Pyb World
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?
1. Me besaste

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Me besaste**

* * *

Me despierto con una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar de tener catorce años, no lo aparento. Solamente quiero jugar contigo, ver tú gran sonrisa que me enamora todos los días y saber que es solo por mí, que tus abrazos me protejan y apreciar tus ojos negros como la noche.

Tú tienes trece años, aparentas mi edad, a pesar de que seas menor, me enamoré de tus cualidades y tu perfección.

"Mamá… ¿Puedo ir a la casa de los Black?" pregunto ansiosa.

Se que estas despierto, te conozco más que nadie.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, me dijiste que tendría el mejor regalo que un chico le podía regalar a una chica, pero tu triste sonrisa me indicó que algo me ocultabas, tus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan especial de ti.

"Claro, hija, ya te llevo" menciona mi madre bajando las escaleras con llaves en mano. Estuve toda la noche buscando una bonita prenda para ponerme y por fin la encontré.

Sé que te encantara mi estilo, aunque no se escoger buena ropa, tú siempre me dices que luzco como toda una princesa.

Nos subimos al auto y mi madre lo poner en marcha en dirección a tu casa. Los nervios me atacan de pies a cabeza, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que las cosas no andan bien. Llegamos.

Al escuchar el ruido del auto, sales de la casa con una ausente sonrisa, es raro. Por un momento pienso que no quieres verme. Llegas a mí y tu abrazo me dice todo lo contrario, que me necesitas más que nunca.

"¿Quieres ir a la Push?" miras en dirección a tu casa.

Tú madre, quien está en la puerta, asiente con una triste sonrisa en los labios, eso no ayuda a mejorar mis emociones.

"Tengo que decirte algo" dices apenas en un susurro en mi oído.

Me estremezco, no es por el frío, pero tú te sacas la chaqueta que traes puesta y me la pones en los hombros mientras me abrazar por la cintura.

Me sonrojo.

Caminamos a la Push en silencio, es incomodo, se nota que estas tensó, tu mirada perdida en la nada me lo dice, tus brazos en mi cintura también. Llegamos a nuestro árbol, donde siempre compartimos ratos juntos en silencio.

Te sientas y yo me siento al frente tuyo para que me mires a los ojos, igual que tú. Me acaricias la cara con una de tus manos, luego con la otra, hasta que las dejar de mover y las posicionas a cada costado de mi cara.

"Bella…" dices en un susurro antes de juntar tus dulces y pasionales labios con los míos.

¡No es posible! ¡Por fin te estoy besando! Paso mis manos por tu cuello, nunca pensé que fuera así besarte, pero te amo y es lo único que he anhelado, al igual que mi corazón, desde que te conocí. Tus labios causan un efecto en mí, pierdo la concentración y la respiración me falla, creo que me desmayare si sigues así. Te separas.

"Lo siento"

_¿Escuché bien?_

"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿No me querías besar? ¿Amas a otra chica?... bien, yo no hago nada más en tú vida" me levanto, indignada.

Me tomas de la mano, luego de que te has levantado, y me chocas contra tu pecho.

Me besas una vez más.

Ahora sí que tengo todo confundido.

* * *

_Review._


	2. El regalo tallado

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**El regalo tallado**

* * *

"Bella, te amo" dices mientras me acaricias el rostro.

Mi corazón late tan desesperadamente que creo que saldrá volando de mi pecho.

"Eres la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, pero..." te detienes, no pareces seguro de si terminar la frase o no "Me voy de Forks"

No, eso no puede ser posible.

Las piernas me flaquean y me caigo al suelo.

Te preocupas.

Te acercas y me levantas

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué pregunta haces, Jacob?" no sé de donde me salió la voz ni el coraje, hace un rato estaba segura de que no te podría hablar "Me vienes diciendo que... Tú te vas"

No puedo más, duele de verdad, sollozo en tu pecho.

Me abrazas, me consuelas. Sabes que me duele perderte, sabes todo de mí, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

"No puedes irte. No ahora. Nunca"

"Lo siento, Bella, me tengo que ir mañana, no te quise decir antes porque sabía tu reacción" esto era peor de lo que pensaba, te irás mañana y yo nada podré hacer, ahora me explico porque tu sonrisa triste y tus ojos sin brillo

¿A esto le dices un buen regalo de cumpleaños? No me parece bonito.

"Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar"

Nos volvimos a sentar, coloco mi cabeza en tú pecho y escucho a tu acelerado corazón, no sé por qué, pero siempre lo escucho así de rápido, es como si vinieras de una carrera, o como si acabara de asustarte alguien. Pero no puedo pensar en esas cosas, cuando en menos de veinticuatro hora te iras de mi lado, no se por cuánto tiempo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" me arrepentí de hacerte esa pregunta, no quería saber si volvía o no a mi vida después de todo, sería doloroso saber, de todas forma.

No tuve tiempo para decirte que no hablaras.

"No lo sé, puede que ser por siempre, o por un tiempo" una pequeña lágrima recorre tu mejilla.

Te la seco con mis blancos dedos, sonríes, me derrito por eso. De no sé donde sacas una bolsita y la depositas en mis manos. Te acercas a mi oído y susurras:

"Este es tú regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella" me regalas un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojo.

Abro la bolsa, miro dentro de ella...

No... Puede... Ser.

Dentro de la bolsita se encuentra un dije de un lobo el cual estaba aullando. Lo saco de la bolsa, decir que es hermoso es quedarse corto, pero no tengo más palabras, mi mente se desconectó por completo.

"Es... Hermoso" digo sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

Escucho tu risa, te miro con el ceño fruncido

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada" dices.

No me convenzo.

De pronto, tu risa se cambia a un leve sonrojo y tomas el lobo tallado en tus manos.

"Yo lo hice" me lo colocas al rededor de la muñeca ". Es para que siempre recuerdes que yo nunca te olvidaré"

Las lágrimas de nuevo inundan mis ojos y las dejo salir, te abrazo.

No sabes cuánto te extrañare.

* * *

_Dejen algo a cambio de mi esfuerzo._


	3. Una última noche

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Una última noche**

* * *

Mi madre también le han contado de que la familia Black se iba de Forks, por lo que se le ocurrió que yo me quedara a dormir en tú casa para pasar mis últimos ratos contigo.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, entraste gritando que tú y yo estábamos juntos, nuestros padre rieron y mi madre me abrazo, feliz.

¿Es que todos esperaban que nos quedáramos juntos?

Pero me tienes que pagar por no haberme preguntado antes, aunque mi repuesta fuera que sí, no sabes como me siento cuando te besé y que te iras de mi lado sin remedio alguno, me lastima más de lo necesario.

Entro a tú pieza, veo que ya tienes todo empacado, excepto por unas mantas en el suelo, creo que esas serán nuestras camas. Me doy vuelta y veo algo que hace que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza de golpe.

Tú, estas en solo bóxer.

Roja como un tomate, veo para varias direcciones para ver si alguien me vio, me salve, ni si quiera tú te diste cuenta. Salgo de la pieza a un paso rápido, pero silencioso.

Casi me muero en ese lugar.

Luego es hora de tomar once, me siento en la mesa, me preparan unos huevos con leche, al igual que a ti.

Terminas primero que yo, me quedo con la boca abierta, apenas pasaron diez minutos desde que nos sentamos y ya estas pidiendo por más.

Termino, me levanto y me voy a acostar. Al rato, entras tú a la pieza, te recuestas a mi lado y empiezas a ver las estrellas que se asoman por tú ventana, yo repito lo mismo.

La noche es tan bonita cuando no le tienes miedo a la oscuridad que crea.

"Una vez pedí un deseo, cuando paso una estrella fugaz. Jamás pensé que se cumpliría, pero parece que los sueños si se hacen realidad" dices sin parar de mirar las estrellas.

Suspiras y tu mirada se dirige a la mía.

Me miras con los ojos brillantes.

Te acercas hasta quedar al lado mío, inclinas un poco la cabeza y me vuelves a besar.

De nuevo mi cabeza se pierde en el espacio y mi respiración me empieza a fallar, te das cuentas, sonríes. Creo que te agrada como reacciono ante tus encantadores besos-.

"Mi deseo... fuiste tú"

Esta vez tomo yo la iniciativa y te beso, tus manos se posan en mi cuello y las mías en tu pelo. Terminamos de besarnos y me acuesto en tú pecho sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, si pasara una estrella fugaz, le pediría que te quedaras todo el tiempo a mi lado.

_Que me amaras por siempre, para siempre. _

Me quedo dormida.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _


	4. Sin tiempo

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Sin tiempo**

* * *

El sueño no me dejaba despertarme, escuchaba tu voz a lo lejos, pero mi mente estaba en ese rato estaba tan desconectada que... Apenas sentí tus dulces labios sobre los míos y mis ojos se abrieron en un segundo.

Sonreíste, pero no duro por mucho, tus facciones se descompusieron a algo parecido a la desgracia.

Por un momento pensé que se te murió alguien, pero después me acorde de lo que no quería, te vas para nunca volver.

Lloro.

Me tomas la cabeza y la pones en tu pecho.

Siempre eres tan amable conmigo.

"Ya no llores, Bella, no es de vida o muerte" tratas de calmarme, no sirve, se que en unos momentos más te vas y no sé en qué tiempo más pasara para poder volverte a ver "Siento tanto que estés así por mí"

Subo la mirada, estas llorando, no me gusta que llores, me rompe el alma verte de esa forma.

Acaricio tú cara y beso tu lágrima.

"¿Por qué lloras? Imagina que conocerás muchas personas y... Encontraras una chica de la cual te enamorará y luego te casaras"

Me duele pensar que beses a otra, solo quiero que seas mío, que tu sonrisa sea para mí. Que pases toda la tú vida a mi lado, pero eso no será posible, ni si quiera puedo soñar con eso.

"Pero por lo menos espero verte una vez más" me tomas la cara y la subes, me das un roce de labios, pero yo quiero más y te beso.

"Óyeme, jamás en la vida, ¡Jamás! estaré con una chica que no seas tú" me das otro beso "Te amo"

El corazón se me aceleró, tan rápido como un colibrí aleteando las alas.

"Más que a nada"

Te levantaste y me tendiste la mano para poder levantarme.

Tomamos desayuno y tocaron la puerta, la abrieron y detrás de ella se encontraba mi mande, el tiempo se acabo para ti y para mí.

Mi corazón salto de miedo.

Y más cuando vi que terminaban de subir las últimas maletas al auto. Esto no podía estar pasando, el tiempo paso volando. Ya estamos todos afuera, te acercas y veo que me darás un beso. Muevo mi cara para que beses mi mejilla, no sé por qué hice eso, pero tu semblante se demacró.

"Adiós" te alejas y subes al auto.

Me arrepiento por no haber correspondido a tú último beso, se que te dañé.

Cuando el auto empieza a andar, corro, mientras agito la mano en forma de despedida, no puedo habitarlo y una última lágrima recorre mi mejilla, la última que botare por ti, es una promesa.

Me quedé sin tiempo.

* * *

_Review._


	5. Te extraño

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Te extraño**

* * *

¿Sabes? A pesar del los años y que tengo dieciocho, no puedo olvidarte, menos tu sonrisa radiante, me pregunto si te sigues acordando de mí.

Te extraño tanto… Que en mis pesadillas sigues apareciendo, cada vez estas más grande y diferente. Pero las pesadillas se han hecho menos gracias a él, que me enamoró y me alejó del abismo que en el que caí en tu partida.

Te extraño, pero sé que no es suficiente, que con solo desearlo no se cumplirá, como aquella última noche donde dijiste:

"_Pero parece que los sueños si se hacen realidad" _estuviste bien en un parte, y esa fue decir parece, porque en todos mis cumpleaños siempre pido el mismo deseo al apagar las velas de cumpleaños:

"_Deseo que Jacob regrese a mí_ " sé que eso no podrá ser posible, han pasado cinco años y nada, tu no apareces en la esquina de la calle, ni veo tus ojos negros como la noche, mirándome con amor.

No sé si ese sentimiento que tenía por ti sigue presente, porque no lo puedo sentir sin ti a mi lado, pero sé que mi corazón también tiene otro dueño que además de ti.

Sus ojos son del color de un verde esmeralda, son tan bonitos, que varias veces me he perdido en ellos, sé que me ama, no sé si tú lo sigues haciendo, o encontraste a otra chica que llenara tus sueños todas las noches, como tú las mías.

"¿Estás bien?" me pregunta él, te quiero contar que es estupendo, su sonrisa hace saltar mi corazón, su pelo es el que deseo tener siempre en mis manos.

Se llama Edward, es de la familia Cullen, su padre se llama Carlisle y su madre Esme, Carlisle tiene los mismos ojos que Edward, verdes, y Esme tiene cara de corazón, es tan bonita, ya sé de donde sacó Edward tan bonito aspecto.

"Sí, lo estoy" respondo con una sonrisa, no lo convenzo, él sabe de ti, sabe que tengo pesadillas donde te vas una vez más "No te preocupes" le doy un beso en los labios.

Suspiro feliz, se que lo amo, se que lo quiero.

Él es mi vida, estos dos años de noviazgo han ido a la perfección.

Te extraño, pero yo ya rehíce mi vida, espero que tú también hayas rehecho la tuya, te quiero y por eso quiero que seas feliz.

Cuanto daría por tenerte a mi lado una vez más.

Enlazar tu mano a la mía y poder sonreír.

* * *

_Solamente quiero apoyo._


	6. Mi cumpleaños

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Mi cumpleaños**

* * *

La casa de los Cullen ha sido decorada por Alice, mi mejor amiga, si supieras, la casa quedó como todo un palacio, flores por aquí y por allá, las música será dirigida por un DJ que será Emmett, otro hermano de Edward, él es gracioso, le encanta ir al gimnasio, por eso tiene un buen físico.

Te juro que te reirías con todos sus chistes y ver que me sonrojo cuando se tratan de mí.

Es mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, espero que lo recuerdes, porque yo recuerdo el tuyo, es el catorce de enero, cómo olvidarlo, si siempre me invitabas y la pasabas conmigo la mayoría de tiempo, tanto, que nuestros amigos nos molestaban, pero sobre todo a ti, yo siempre me sonrojaba con sus comentarios.

Me acuerdo que una vez me puse a llorar, unos chicos me molestaron por mi pelo, y tú, que siempre te preocupabas por mí, los hiciste que se disculparan de rodillas.

Eras mi héroe.

Tu último cumpleaños, no invitaste a alguien, solo querías pasarla conmigo, por eso fuimos a la playa de la Push y nos bañamos todo el día, hasta que no podíamos más, ese día casi me das el primer beso, cuando me caí enzima tuyo, porque estabas acostado en la arena, tomando sol.

Yo me acerco a ti, y como soy tan torpe, tropiezo con una roca y caigo en tu pecho, nuestros rostros están muy cerca.

Un perrito pasa al lado de nosotros y me distrae, giro la cabeza para verlo jugar... Y en ese momento, me sacas de enzima y te encaminas a tú casa.

Al rato después me entero que estás frustrado.

¿Por qué te habrás enojado?

Los invitados llegan de a uno, al rato me encuentro buscándote, ni idea de por qué lo hacía, pero pare y me dispuse a buscar a mi novio, lo encontré recargado en la pared de su pieza mirando para el exterior, le abrazo por la espalda.

Escucho como suspira y el acelerado latido de su corazón, no tan rápido como el tuyo, pero para mí está bien.

Edward se da vuelta y me da un dulce beso, para pasarlo a algo mejor, pongo mis manos en su pelo y lo jalo más a mi boca, su aliento es adictivo.

Nos separamos.

"Vamos, Alice se pondrá histérica si no bajas" pongo los ojos en blanco.

Esa Alice, siempre tan fiestera, no entiendo cómo fue que se volvió mi mejor amiga, pero la quiero mucho.

Bajamos y Edward me pidió bailar con él, al principio me negué, pero después de todo me convenció.

Fue espectacular.

Cuando terminamos fue tiempo de apagar las velas, la torta era grande.

"Pide un deseo" dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Cierro los ojos y pido lo de siempre: _deseo que Jacob vuelva conmigo._

* * *

_ Review._


	7. Noticia terrible

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Noticia Terrible**

* * *

He tenido un día pesado en el instituto.

Las piernas me fallan continuamente, apenas las puedo mover, duelen.

Si no hubiera descompuesto mi camioneta, ahora no estaría caminando bajo la lluvia. Si estuvieras a mi lado, de seguro me prestarías la chaqueta que llevas puesta y me la pondrías en el hombro para después pasar tus brazos por mi cintura y apretarme a ti.

Es algo que adoraba, lo atento que eras, creo que esas es una de las cualidades por las que me enamoré de lo lindo que podía llegar a ser cuando te lo proponías.

Entro a la casa, hay un sonido de muerte en ella y el ambiente es deprimente, algo pasa, miro por todos lados y, no sé por qué, miro por la ventana, veo que el auto del señor Carlisle está estacionado justo en el frente

¿Cómo no me di cuentas antes de eso?

¿Tan ensimisma en mis pensamientos por ti estaba? Parece que si.

Temo que sea lo que yo creo que es.

Subo a mi habitación, estoy frente la puerta de la pieza de mis padres, me da miedo pasar al otro lado.

Escucho murmullos. Sé que están ahí.

Se me olvido decirte que Renne tiene cáncer, últimamente sufre mucho, me duele verla en ese estado. Es mi madre, después de todo.

Me lleno de valor y entro en la pieza que tiene un ambiente tenso y deprimente. Charlie tiene una expresión demacrada y unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, se lo que está pasando.

¿Por qué a mí me tienen que pasar estas cosas? Primero tú te vas de mi vida, y ahora le toca a mi madre. Me siento en una silla al lado de la cama verde limón, ella tiene el rostro pálido, casi da miedo, me toma una mano.

Solamente puedo sonreí con pena, una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

"No llores cariño, estarás bien, eres una niña fuerte que puede superar estas cosas. Mi vida en el mundo ya terminó, pero a ti te queda toda una vida por delante" no lo evito, dejo que todas las lágrimas acumuladas por el tiempo salgan.

Apoyo mi cabeza en la cama.

No la quiero perder, no a mi madre. La que más me ayudó en tiempos difíciles.

¿Cómo estará la tuya?

Espero que bien, porque a pesar de que no estás, no me gusta que estés triste.

La mano que sostiene la mía aplica menos fuerza, me duele, no quiero perderla. Ella es la que más me entendía en los momentos difíciles y es la que me entendió cuando te fuiste, luego lo encontré a él y me sentí mucho mejor de que dos personas me apoyaran.

Pero si desaparece una… Mi mundo se desmorona.

Levanto la cabeza, ya se quedó dormida, para siempre, escucho el llanto de mi padre y me levanto a abrazarlo.

Renee por fin descansa del dolor del cáncer.

En momentos como este, te necesito a mi lado, con tus brazos rodeándome, mientras me olvidaba de todo.

* * *

_Review._


	8. Más pesadillas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Más pesadillas**

* * *

Estoy adentro de un bosque, no sé como llegué aquí, menos creo que sepas tú.

Tengo miedo, mucho, todo está oscuro, necesito que alguien me abrigue del frío que me congela hasta los huesos, que me rescate del lugar en donde caí. Despavorida corro por toda la estancia que mis pies logran recorrer, se me olvida que mi torpeza y mala suerte siempre están, caigo, duele.

Me trato de levantar, en el intento un agudo dolor en mi tobillo me hace caer de nuevo, me los herí, no puedo correr.

¿Qué harías tú en esta ocasiones?... ¿Gritar? No, cualquier maniático podría escucharme y hacer cualquier cosa que se le pase por la mente

El miedo me controla de pies a cabeza, es imposible de controlar, mi mente me juega sucio y me hace escuchar ruidos inexplicables. Quiero que alguien me rescate, alguien como tú... O Edward ¡Pero ya! Creo que moriré en este lugar si alguien no viene. Tú sabrías que hacer, me calmarías y sabría como es la mejor forma de que el miedo se disipe.

De la nada, sales, con el pecho descubierto, pero me doy cuenta de algo, tu has crecido

¿Acaso has estado tomando asteroides? Sé que es un sueño, pero me siento atraída hacia tu gran físico, sobre todo a la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro.

Te abrazo, paso mis manos por tu cuello y tú por mi cintura, hundo mi cabeza en el hueco que hay entre tu mandíbula y hombro.

"Te extrañe tanto" te digo al oído, sentimientos escondidos por el pasar de los años me invaden.

¿Será por tú presencia?

No dices nada, eso me mata.

Tomas mi rostro y me obligas a mirarte a los ojos, tan pasionales como siempre, pero algo cambio en ellos. Se notaban algo ¿Tristes? Eso no podía ser, tú siempre sonríes, pero en este caso tu sonrisa es triste.

Me besas la frente.

Con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper bajo tu cálido tacto. Tienes la temperatura muy alta.

"Lo siento, Bella" me alejas de ti.

Quedo en shock, después de tanto tiempo sin verte me dices ¡Lo siento!... No puedo reflexionar más, te transformas en un lobo gigante, con pelaje cobrizo, es lindo. No tengo miedo, me acerco a ti, estiro mi mano para tocar tu pelaje de lobo, pero antes de que te alcanzara, sales corriendo para fundirte con el bosque.

"¡Jacob!" grito, de nuevo estoy rota, no lo soporto, me duele mucho "Jacob..." me tiro al suelo.

No entiendo porque te alejaste.

"Jacob" Lágrimas involuntarias recorren mis mejillas.

Despierto, mi padre me está sacudiendo mientras dice mi nombre para que despierte, lo miro asustada. Me abraza, diciendo que solo fue una pesadilla. No puedo creer que a pesar de los años... No te pueda olvidar.

* * *

_Reviews por favor._


	9. Desapariciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

** Desapariciones**

* * *

Me encuentro lavando los platos, he comido sola hoy, hubiera sido genial tener tu compañía y ayuda.

Charlie ha tenido que salir urgente de la casa, le he preguntado qué es lo que pasaba, no me respondió, solo me dijo que esperara a que volviera. Esperaré.

¿Crees qué sea algo peligroso?

Espero que no, no puedo ni pensar en que algo le puede pasar a Charlie, es el único que me queda en la vida, además de Edward, pero no sé si él me pueda ayudar con ese problema, si es que llegara a pasar.

El tiempo pasa.

Me altero, no tengo noticias de Charlie.

Mi padre aun no se recompone por la muerte de mi madre, se le ve mal, pero cada día le recuerdo que ella nos cuida.

Quiero saber si hay alguien que te cuide a ti, es lo único que anhelo, que seas cuidado. Necesito compañía, Edward ha ido de viaje, Ángela se fue a buscar universidad. Yo no buscare hasta el próximo año, solo quiero pasar este con mi novio. A Alice, no sé cómo buscarla, lo único que me quedas eres tú, pero es un caso perdido, no sé nada de ti.

Empiezo a cerrar los ojos en el sillón, pero los abro de golpe, no quiero tener pesadillas, menos cuando siempre se trata de que tú te vayas.

Es peor aun cuando Charlie no está, no ahí alguien que me despierte, ya me paso una vez, fue terrible, estuve por una semana entera sin hablar.

¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hice en silencio? ¿Esa de no llorar? No la pude cumplir, pero ahora creo que si podré.

Escucho el auto de policía se estaciona frente la casa, tocan el timbre y abro la puerta, estoy más que curiosa por saber lo que paso. La cara que tiene Charlie me dice que no es nada bueno. Te juro que si estuvieras ha mi lado, te hubieras preocupado más de lo normal, siempre fuiste un poco negativo cuando se trataba de problemas policiales, primero pensabas en lo peor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto mientras nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y le sirvo una tasa se té.

Los nervios me consumen.

Mi padre toma un poco de té y luego le da un mordisco al pan, me mira de reojo y suspira como si alguien lo hubiera derrotado. Ese alguien para mis son sus propios pensamientos.

Me cuenta sobre las desapariciones de unas chicas que fueron de campamento, parece que las ataco un oso, últimamente hay muchos rondando por estos lugares, pero lo extraño de todo esto es que las chicas no tenían sangre, es como si se la hubieran extraído toda.

Tengo miedo, Charlie me ha dicho que no me acerqué al bosque.

* * *

_Review._


	10. ¡No puede ser!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:__¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**_¡No puede ser!_**

* * *

Tengo mi auto por fin, me alegra tenerlo en mis manos, después de un mes de espera, puedo conducirlo, por lo que aprovecho de ir de compras.

Charlie no ha podido ir a comprar y tengo tiempo de sobra, por lo que no lo dudo dos veces y lo arranco en dirección al súper mercado, son tantas cosas las que tengo que comprar, que antes de salir hago una lista, es larga, por lo que necesitaré mucho dinero, más de lo que usualmente se usa.

Tengo suerte, Charlie dejo un poco de dinero para emergencias arriba del refrigerador y está es una gran emergencia.

Tomo las llaves y salgo lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me permiten, no tropiezo, este puede ser mí día de suerte.

Sonrió.

Me subo al mi vieja camioneta querida, y la arranco a la máxima velocidad que puede ir, sería genial que me acompañaras este día. Llego, está lleno, apenas puedo moverme y ahí cosas que se acabaron, ahora pienso que mi suerte se esfumo.

Es cierto el dicho donde dicen: _Fácil viene, fácil se va._

Cuando es hora de pagar las cosas hay una larga fila, me tiene parada por minutos y minutos, me duelen la planta de los pies.

¿Algo peor que esto puede pasar?

Por fin ya salí, estoy a salvo, no he muerto asfixiada a la salida, es raro que estuviera un poco vacía, cuando en el interior la cosa es insoportable. Subo todas las cosas y dejo el carrito a unos metros, vuelvo y me subo.

Suspiro, estoy más que cansada.

Manejo tranquila hasta mi casa, pero cuando me detiene un semáforo, el auto se mueve para delante.

Miro para ver que pasó, otro auto me lo chocó por detrás.

Gruño, este no es mí día.

Me bajo refunfuñando.

"Hey, ¿Es qué no vez por dónde andas? Aprende a..." me quedo pegada al suelo, mis pies no reaccionan.

Del otro auto se baja un chico de piel cobriza, pelo corto pero negro. Está de espaldas, pero cuando mira en mi dirección veo que tiene los ojos negros. La respiración me falla, las piernas me tiemblan.

Eres tú, después de tanto tiempo, estas ahí, frente mío.

Tú también te quedaste sin palabras, tienes los ojos abierto de par en par.

No puede ser.

La vista se me nubla y las fuerzas me fallan, caigo al suelo.

"Bella" escucho tu dulce voz, no puedo responder, no encuentro mi voz "Bella" estás angustiado, lo percibo.

Siento que me sacan del suelo, unos cálidos brazos me elevan. Después de eso no recuerdo más, no me puedo mantener más tiempo consiente y me rindo en eso brazos fuertes que me hicieron sentirme mejor.

* * *

_Review si no son tan flojos como yo._


	11. Te veo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:__¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Te veo**

* * *

La cabeza me duele, cuando me siento, me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama, si no que en una que es mucho más chica.

Veo a mí alrededor, me parece haber visto esta pieza en otro lugar, pero no recuerdo, en verdad no recuerdo que me pasó, ni como llegué a este lugar.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

Con un miedo presente, me levanto de la cama.

¿Me habrán secuestrado? Si es así, Charlie debería estar muy preocupado.

_¿Cuántos días llevaré inconsciente?_

La realidad me llega de golpe.

Tu rostro se cuela por mi mente, tan nítido como si fuera verdad ¿En verdad te vi? No lo se, puede que todo solo fue un simple sueño, pero algo diferente a los demás. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no dejo que las gotas saladas salgan de mis ojos, una promesa es una promesa.

Curiosa, examino un poco la casa. Ya la recuerdo, es tú casa, con la que pasamos ratos enteros.

¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Es un sueño? Las preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, sin respuestas.

Me detengo frente una puerta, escucho como alguien se moviliza, no de quien se trata, pero esa pregunta es respondida cuando abres la puerta y me sonríes.

"Bella" me abrazas, como si tú vida dependiera de ello "Me asustaste, pensé que estabas enferma o algo así" me empiezas a dar besos por toda la cara, mis mejillas, la frente, el mentón, mi nariz, hasta que te detienes bruscamente y solo te dispones a mirarme a los ojos, hay una duda en ellos, pero no sé como descifrarla "Hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo estás?" Me llevas al sillón.

Tengo mi mano entrelazada con la tuya, me siento bien, siempre has causado ese efecto en mí.

Después de todo, te veo y sé que estás conmigo, a mi lado, una vez más.

"Bien ¿Y tú?" Ssn poderme controlarme más te abrazo "No sabes cómo te extrañe"

No quiero irme de tú lado, algo me dice que estoy muy segura de esta forma

"No puedo creer que hayas vuelto" sus manos recorren mi espalada, y como siempre, me relajo, las ganas de llorar se disipan.

Soy afortunada por tenerte.

"Yo también te extrañe" dices, en tu voz hay un atisbo de pena, subo la mirada y veo que lloras, como la última vez que nos vimos, te las seco con mis manos.

Sonríes, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que me ocurrieron hoy, la dejaré como uno de mis mejores días, solo por el hecho de que apareciste.

Te acercas a mi oído.

"Volví por _ti"_

Tu aliento caliente me marea, y las palabras aceleran mi corazón.

* * *

_Comentar por favor._


	12. Beso en la mejilla

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:__¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tú sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Beso en la mejilla**

* * *

Llame a Charlie, para tu suerte, no he pasado media hora desmayada, por lo que me dio tiempo de decirle a mi padre que estaré contigo todo el día.

_¡No lo puedo creer!_

Él sabía que tú venias a Forks, pero simplemente se quedó callado, creo que tengo una conversación pendiente con Charlie.

Pero no me importa, creo que lo dejare pasar, me ha dejado pasar todo el día contigo, pero a regañadientes, no sabes que Charlie casi no te soporta, te odia por hacerme sufrir, aunque ya le haya explicado que no fue tu culpa el tener que irte.

No quiero que esas cosas siguán rondando en mi cabeza.

Te busco con la mirada y te encuentro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándome como preparo la mesa, me incomodo bajo tu mirada, es como si yo fuera una obra de arte. No me quitas la vista, a pesar de que saber de que ya te vi, ciento que algo va a pasar.

Tienes una sonrisa picara en los labios.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Jacob?" mi tono es molesto, pero solo te causa gracia, eso me molesta más.

Creo que jamás te podré entender.

No dicen nada, solo te acercas a grandes zancadas y quedas en frente mío.

Mi corazón se acelera, pienso que me vas a besar. Pero se sorprendes cuando tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y me besas la mejilla.

Siento un escalofrío.

"Jake" sale en forma de suspiro de mis labios.

No entiendo porque esto me pasa.

"Yo amo a Edward"

Tu sonrisa se borra de tus dulces labios y te tiemblan las manos.

"Aléjate, Bella" dices cuando ves que me acerco a ti por tus convulsiones que se apoderan de tu cuerpo. Pones tus manos en tú cabeza y cierras los ojos con fuerza. Toco tu piel y los temblores cesan en un abrir y cierras de ojos.

Me miras con arrepentimiento.

"No te acerques cuando me pasa eso ¿Oíste?" tu vos es fría, pero tus ojos expulsan un gran calor.

No sé que responder, me pierdo en tus ojos negros.

Luego algo me atrae hasta tus labios, pero se que amo a Edward y te beso la mejilla. Reaccionas de una forma extraña, es como si mi beso te hubiera hecho perder la conciencia y te tiras en una silla.

Me sonríes, me siento mucho mejor.

"Como puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti, si en estos años no te pude olvidar. Simplemente no puedo" digo y termino de preparas la mesa, luego cocino algo, protestas porque dices que yo soy la invitada.

Solamente río para mis adentros y una carcajada sale de mis labios.

Me sorprendo.

Hace tiempo que no sonreía con sinceridad.

* * *

_Dejen algo._


	13. La llamada

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**La llamada**

* * *

Estas comiendo al frente mío, al otro lado de la mesa.

Me miras de reojo.

La sangre me sube a la cabeza, poniéndome roja en un santiamén.

Sonríes.

No puedo creer que el brillo de tus ojos no se haya perdido como lo ha sido para mí por las diferentes desgracias en mi vida. Estas más lindo que la última vez que te vi, tus hombros son más anchos, tus brazos marcados por los músculos y tienes una sonrisa mucho más sincera que antes.

No puedo evitarlo. Me fijo en un montón de cosas, quiero saber más, de cómo eres ahora, que siento que te vuelvo a conocer, pero sé que en tu interior todavía tienes al niño del cual me enamoré.

Mi teléfono sueña en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, lo saco, reviso el número.

Sonrío.

Es Edward, es probable que este preocupado por mí y quiera saber como estoy, o puede ser que para decirme cuando volvía. Tengo ganas de presentártelo. Espero que te caiga bien. Contesto al teléfono y me lo pongo al oído.

"¿Hola?" digo, estoy nerviosa, él provoca eso en mí, es una sensación única y especial.

Escucho su respiración al otro lado del audífono.

La alegría me invade, pero no por completo, como cuando estás tú.

"¿Edward?"

"Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó rápido, me disponía a responderle cuando me detuvo "Espera, no me digas, Charlie me lo contó" en su voz había un atisbo de rabia.

Sé que Edward te odia, porque mi padre le contó todo lo que me pasa en las noches, pero le tuve que explicar lo mismo que a mi padre. No era necesario tanto odio acumulado para una sola persona que no pudo tomar sus propias decisiones.

"No me gustas que estés con él, Bella, no quiero verte llorar " está preocupado y eso lo hace verte tierno.

"Estoy bien, Edward, te prometo que no lloraré"

Te miro, en tu mirada hay confusión. Tapé el audífono y te susurro un: _Luego te cuento_. Aunque en verdad, no quiero contarte como la pase estos últimos años luego de tu partida.

De nuevo me pongo el teléfono en el oído.

"No creo que se vuelva a ir...Oye ¿Cuándo regresas?" se escuchó un suspiro feliz.

"Mañana, aquí ya no pinto bien, así que te iré a buscar para ir a un restaurant de lujo" dijo con un tono relajado. Iba a empezar a reclamar por gastar mucha plata por mí, Edward supo mis intensiones "No reclames, el lugar no es tan caro. Te amo, me tengo que ir"

Sus palabras son hermosas, y me hacen tener ganas de gritar.

"Te amo, te esperaré, siempre lo he hecho" cuelgo. Te miro, tu expresión está fría.

No sé si será bueno preguntarte que te pasa.

Prefiero quedarme callada.

_¿Acaso tienes celos?_

* * *

_Bueno, aquí un poco de mis químicas ilógicas tan lógicas._


	14. Preguntas

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Preguntas**

* * *

Te miro con el ceño fruncido. No lo soporto más, me río de tu mirada acosadora, no sé lo que te pasa, pero quiero averiguar.

Te vez chistoso con esa expresión seria. Que deja de existir cuando me escuchas reír, como si mi risa te mejorara el día, no sé lo que te pasa. Cada vez que mi piel roza la tuya te estremeces y sonríes, ves con atención cada uno de mis gestos. Pareciera que mi sonrisa es la tuya y no paras de suspirar cuando me muevo por la cocina, limpiando los platos usados.

Termino y me voy a sentar a tu lado en el sillón.

Me recuesto en tu pecho y escucho el acelerar de tu corazón, eso me relaja.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no lloraras?" preguntas, tus manos tiemblan un poco. Es como cuando tu perfecto cuerpo se convulsionó por completo. Sinceramente, no quiero responder a esa pregunta, no quiero que sepas que estoy indefensa sin ti. Tengo miedo de que me tomes como una miedosa y loca.

No lo soportaría

"Dime"

Suspiro derrotada.

"Cuando te fuiste..." empecé dudosa, no sabía si continuar o no, pero debería decirte toda mi verdad, después de todo fuiste la persona que amé con mi vida "Caí en una profunda depresión. No podía evitarlo, te amé mucho, pero tenía que dejarlo todo atrás"

Las lágrimas querían caer ante los recuerdos

"Estuve un año entero con medicinas y cosas así, pero mis pesadillas siempre estuvieron presentes. En la última, donde siempre estás, estabas en frente mío, en el bosque. Yo no pude contenerme más y te abrasé, pero tú me separaste, te convertiste en un gigante lobo cobrizo y te adentraste en el bosque, dejándome sola"

Me agarro a tu pecho y respiro con dificultas.

Tus cálidas manos se posan en mis mejillas y me alzaron la cara, para poder mirarte a los ojos, estás arrepentido, se que las palabras se te quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo, en ellos hay arrepentimiento, miedo, tristeza y... Creo que amor, pero eso es imposible.

"¿Quién es Edward?" es lo único que logras enfatizar.

Miro la hora, es tarde, Charlie me va a matar al llegar.

Me levanto apresurada ante tu confusa mirada. Cuando notas que es lo que me pasa te levantas lo más rápido posible, ates de que salga por la puerta, me tomas de la cintura y me dejas mirando tu cara.

"¿Quién es Edward? Necesito saberlo"

"Es mi novio. Jacob, me tengo que ir" me saco tus brazos de encima y camino a la salida.

La cara que has puesto no tiene precio.

* * *

_Disfruten_


	15. La cita

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**La cita**

* * *

Por fin, después de un día completo esperando a Edward en el avión, por fin llegó. Ya es hora de nuestra cita, será maravillosa, o por lo menos eso dijo él.

No sé qué me pasa, pero sus besos ya no causan el mismo efecto en mí, es como si tuvieran falta de pasión y... Amor. Sobretodo de mi parte, no quiero lastimarlo. Mi mente solo esta a tu lado ¿Cómo es que has despertado en mí sensaciones que creí perdidas? No sé lo que significas.

Entramos al restauran, se que te desmallarías si vieras que elegante es, Edward tiene razón, es todo tan barato, que uno no pensaría eso al entrar. Pero igual no pedí mucho, tú me conoces, no me gusta que gasten dinero por mí.

_Solo una ensalada y una bebida dietética. _

Edward al principio me regañó, porque era muy flaca para comer tan poco. ¿Tú crees que deba alimentarme mejor? Yo sé que no me escuchas, pero sé tu respuesta.

_Sí_.

Sería lo que me dirías.

"¿Estás bien Bella?" salgo de mis pensamientos y lo miro confundida "Es que no estás en el planeta, hace bastante rato que te hablo y no me tomas en cuenta"

¿Enserio que me habló? No, estoy segura de que lo escucharía, siempre ando atentas a sus labios y a sus ojos dorados ¿¡Qué me está pasando? Jacob Black, algo me diste que no me dejas disfrutar a mi novio.

Solo dejas que mis pensamientos sean tuyos, solo para ti.

"Nada, creo que me emocioné mucho por ver a Jacob. Es solo eso" digo, me miró con el seño fruncido, tiene celos. Me da risa, Edward esta celoso de ti, es sorprendente la cara que ha puesto "No te pongas así, sabes que te amo" Ese te amo, no me salió muy convincente.

Me impresiono, salió tan mal que siento que no es verdad, tengo que intentarlo de nuevo.

"Te amo" otra vez me salió como si estuviera mintiendo. Tengo miedo, no quiero que Edward me deje por mentirosa.

"Yo también te amo" dice, eso mejora mis estados de ánimos, se que Edward me ama, que yo lo amo. Que a ti solamente quiero como un amigo, el que siempre estará, en las buenas y las malas.

Ya encontré mi vida.

Me levanto de la mesa, me paso a su lado y lo beso.

Eso mejora todo, dice todo. Estoy más feliz así.

Él me corresponde al beso. Pero en mi mente solo estás tú, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo enamorarme de ti, solo te he visto unas horas y ya quiero besarte. Tal vez todo esto lo provocan mis hormonas de adolecente.

Terminamos de comer y Edward me lleva a mi casa, sonde me espera Charlie, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sé que la hace feliz verme con mi novio, con tal de que no seas tú.

Para mi padre es perfecto.

No sé qué pensar.

Es imposible que este enamorada de dos personas.

* * *

_Déjenme su apoyo._


	16. Equivocación

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Equivocación**

* * *

Pesco tu pelo azabache, es tan suave entre mis dedos. Tu boca arremete contra la mía, suave, acompasada, perfecta.

Estoy con los ojos cerrados.

No sé por qué, pero sé que no quiero abrirlos, solo quiero disfrutar de nuestro beso. Tampoco me acuerdo de cuando te empecé a besar. Solo sé que tu aliento en mi boca es relajador, con un sabor a menta, delicioso. La conciencia se me va, la respiración me falla y casi no me acuerdo de nada.

"Te amo..."..._Jacob_.

Tu nombre se queda pegado en mis labios.

Es cierto, te amo más que a nada, me doy cuenta, por que no te he ido a ver por qué Edward y mi padre no me dejar.

Solo te he dicho por teléfono, pero temo que un día se den cuenta. Pero eso no importa ahora, solo tus dulces labios sobre los míos, en un beso lleno de amor. A ojo cerrados empiezo a pasear mi manos por tu cuerpo, pero no me encuentro ni con anchos hombros ni pecho bien formado.

Tus manos se posan en mi cintura, el tacto no es cálido como siempre, si no que es a una temperatura normal.

Impresionada por el tacto no cálido, abro los ojos de golpe, no encuentro ni ojos negros ni pelo azabache y suave corriendo por mis dedos. No eres tú, no te estoy besando a ti, al que beso es a Edward.

El chico que me saco del abismo.

No lo puedo creer, casi le digo que te amo, casi lo traiciono, pero eso no pasará, ya que le debo la felicidad que me dio.

Jacob, te amo, pero no es suficiente como para alejarme de Edward.

Sé que quiero besarte en este momento, pero tampoco será posible.

Poco a poco rompo el beso, no me siento bien besando unos labios que no sean los tuyos. Eso es traición y no quiero sentirme como basura si dejo a Edward, por alguien que llego ya desde más de un mes.

Te amo Jacob, pero lo elijó a él. Estoy feliz de que nadie pueda leer lo que pienso, o estaría en verdaderos problemas.

"¿Te pasa algo?" me preguntó al verme tan distante. No sé que responder, saber que confundí sus labios con los tuyos me tiene confundida. No sé qué hacer y no quiero que nadie se meta en mis problemas amorosos. Quiero que alguien me ayude y tú no eres la excepción.

Lo siento.

"Esto bien" miro el reloj de mi celular, es tarde, me tengo que ir. Me despido de un beso en la boca y salgo corriendo.

No sé si regresaste a romperme de nuevo o por otra cosa, pero no te creo cuando me dijiste que volviste por mí. Entro en mi camioneta y le pongo a todo motor. Los pensamientos me abruman la vista, casi choco con un auto, pero estoy bien. Lo que sé, es que quiero besarte, probar tus labios... Y saber cómo se siente.

* * *

_Por amor a dios, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sé que no me enteraré._


	17. Palabra indescifrable

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Palabra indescifrable**

* * *

Los dos hemos creado una fiesta para poder vernos, ya que las visitas a escondidas son un poco peligrosas, Edward o Charlie nos podrían ver hablando animadamente en cualquier lugar.

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que has vuelto. No lo puedo creer aún. Pero todo este tiempo he estado confundida, no sé qué pensar, si todavía te amo, o estoy enamorada de Edward.

_Las cosas se revuelven en mi cabeza una y otra vez._

En este momento estoy tocando la puerta de tu casa, antigua casa de tu padre, ya que te la ha dado cuando le has dicho que quería volver a Forks, lo que me alegra, eso me dice que estarás para siempre, lo que me da tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Algo es seguro, los besos de Edward ya no tienen ere raro efecto en mí, no sé cómo se sentirán tus besos, no sé si quiero robarte un beso, eso sería traición.

"Hola, cariño" dices en el marco de la puerta "Vamos, no te quedes todo el día ahí. Pasa"

Solo entro y me pongo a decorar tu casa, en el transcurso del día no haces más que contarme chistes y de tu vida en la otra ciudad.

Nos reímos.

Es inevitable.

"Te extrañe" sueltas de pronto con tono serio.

"Sabes que yo también" digo, mientras doy una paso para atrás, a sido involuntario, pero me tropiezo con algo, tú tratas de rescatarme, me tomas por la cintura, pero los dos perdimos el equilibrio. Yo caigo en el sillón y tú enzima mío.

Nos reímos por mi torpeza al principio, pero nuestros cuerpos están muy juntos y tu cara muy cerca de la mía, las risas se calman y nos miramos a los ojos.

Creo que piensas lo mismo que yo.

"Jacob" susurro con un hilo de voz.

Eso te da confianza para acercarte más a mi rostro. Tu boca está un poco pegada sobre la mía, todavía no mueves los labios.

Pero te separas al escuchar que mi celular suena.

"Maldición" dices mientras tu cuerpo se separa del mío, dejando que el frío me inundara. Te vas a la cocina, pareces triste, eso también me entristece.

Miro mi celular y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de Edward.

Que inoportuno.

Dejo mi celular botado y voy a ver como estás.

Te encuentro, quieres beber un vaso de cerveza. Pero te lo quito de las manos antes de que dieras el primer trago.

"Bella, yo... estoy imprimado de ti" no entiendo esas palabras, nunca antes las había escuchado.

Frunzo en ceño, pero no pregunto.

"No sé lo que significa" te digo, sonriendo ". Es tiempo de que empiece la fiesta" me doy la vuelta y empiezo a recibir a los invitados, entre ellos esta Edward, no me sorprendo, yo lo invité.

La fiesta ya empezó.


	18. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Palabra indescifrable**

* * *

Los dos hemos creado una fiesta para poder vernos, ya que las visitas a escondidas son un poco peligrosas, Edward o Charlie nos podrían ver hablando animadamente en cualquier lugar.

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que has vuelto. No lo puedo creer aún. Pero todo este tiempo he estado confundida, no sé qué pensar, si todavía te amo, o estoy enamorada de Edward.

_Las cosas se revuelven en mi cabeza una y otra vez._

En este momento estoy tocando la puerta de tu casa, antigua casa de tu padre, ya que te la ha dado cuando le has dicho que quería volver a Forks, lo que me alegra, eso me dice que estarás para siempre, lo que me da tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Algo es seguro, los besos de Edward ya no tienen ere raro efecto en mí, no sé cómo se sentirán tus besos, no sé si quiero robarte un beso, eso sería traición.

"Hola, cariño" dices en el marco de la puerta "Vamos, no te quedes todo el día ahí. Pasa"

Solo entro y me pongo a decorar tu casa, en el transcurso del día no haces más que contarme chistes y de tu vida en la otra ciudad.

Nos reímos.

Es inevitable.

"Te extrañe" sueltas de pronto con tono serio.

"Sabes que yo también" digo, mientras doy una paso para atrás, a sido involuntario, pero me tropiezo con algo, tú tratas de rescatarme, me tomas por la cintura, pero los dos perdimos el equilibrio. Yo caigo en el sillón y tú enzima mío.

Nos reímos por mi torpeza al principio, pero nuestros cuerpos están muy juntos y tu cara muy cerca de la mía, las risas se calman y nos miramos a los ojos.

Creo que piensas lo mismo que yo.

"Jacob" susurro con un hilo de voz.

Eso te da confianza para acercarte más a mi rostro. Tu boca está un poco pegada sobre la mía, todavía no mueves los labios.

Pero te separas al escuchar que mi celular suena.

"Maldición" dices mientras tu cuerpo se separa del mío, dejando que el frío me inundara. Te vas a la cocina, pareces triste, eso también me entristece.

Miro mi celular y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de Edward.

Que inoportuno.

Dejo mi celular botado y voy a ver como estás.

Te encuentro, quieres beber un vaso de cerveza. Pero te lo quito de las manos antes de que dieras el primer trago.

"Bella, yo... estoy imprimado de ti" no entiendo esas palabras, nunca antes las había escuchado.

Frunzo en ceño, pero no pregunto.

"No sé lo que significa" te digo, sonriendo ". Es tiempo de que empiece la fiesta" me doy la vuelta y empiezo a recibir a los invitados, entre ellos esta Edward, no me sorprendo, yo lo invité.

La fiesta ya empezó.


	19. Ladrona de besos

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Ladrona de besos**

* * *

Tu confesión me da fuerzas para avanzar al siguiente paso, tienes razón, soy una pequeña ladrona, te robé el corazón y ahora te robaré algo más que eso.

No es nada malo, pero puede tener consecuencias, es una decisión que ya tomé.

Tu confesión fue justa, me das más esperanzas de acercarme a ti. Me levanto de la silla y empiezo a cercar mi rostro al tuyo.

Estoy segura de lo que quiero y lo que quiero es besarte.

Nuestros labios están a escasos centímetros

"Tienes razón, soy una ladrona. Sobre todo si te robo un beso" vi como tomabas confianza, tomas la iniciativa y me besaste.

Como antes, tus besos me hacen perder la conciencia, la respiración me falla y siento que las cosas ya no tiene sentido. Tus manos se aferran a mi cintura y me sientas en la mesa mientras te levantas de tú silla. Las cosas se nos van de las manos. Tus manos recorren ansiosas mi cuerpo mientras nos devoramos a besos. Me acuestas en la mesa, pero tu peso no se siente. El beso pasa a ser algo más, no tengo fuerzas para detenerlo, ni quiero.

"Bella debemos parar" dices, pero tus manos me siguen recorriendo, tan apresuradas, a un ritmo similar que tus labios sobre los míos "No podemos hacer esto, no es lo indicado"

Tienes razón, pero yo no quiero que pare.

Por un momento creo que tú no quieres, pero tus labios y manos dicen todo lo contrario. Involuntariamente mis manos te quitan la camisa ploma de mangas cortas que traes puesta

"No quiero dañarte, por favor, tienes que parar. Yo no puedo, por favor" suplicas mientras empiezas a bajar tus besos por mi cuello "¡No!"

Eso basta para alejarte de mí y pegarte contra la pared de espaldas.

Me siento en la mesa y te miro arrepentida.

"Lo siento. Por un momento pensé que querías" dije sonrojándome, de mis ojos cayeron dos pequeñas lágrimas "Mejor me voy" digo arreglándome la blusa que traía puesta, mientras me bajo de la mesa apresurada. Antes de salir corriendo, siento tú mano en mi brazo. Convocas tal fuerza que giro y choco con tu pecho expuesto.

Bajo la mirada, mirarte a los ojos no es una opción

"Lo siento. Pero en serio, déjame ir" la vergüenza es demasiado grande.

Y tu rechazo me ha dolido bastante.

"No tienes por que pedir perdón" Me dices tomándome el mentón para subir mi mirada, la cual se junto con la tuya ", sí quiero, pero no es indicado hacerlo. Te amo, pero tú ya tienes a alguien quién te ame"

Ahora si que la cabeza me da vueltas.

Te acercas a mí oído.

"Te amo" tus labios atrapan los míos de nuevo.

No puedo evitarlo te devuelvo el beso.


	20. ¿Mentira o verdad?

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**¿Mentira o verdad?**

* * *

Pasamos un montón de tiempo abrazados, tu calor me sofoca, pero no quiero separarme de ti, no puedo creer un que nos hayamos besado.

Ese beso jamás debió pasar, yo amo a Edward, lo que pasó entre nosotros solo fue un reflejo sin sentido.

Tu pecho desnudo me tiene algo atraída, quiero pasar mis manos y acariciarlo, tener entre mis manos ese calor tan propio que tienes.

Estoy confundida, es imposible que me sienta atraída a ti y también a Edward, me he enamorado de dos hombres y eso nunca debió pasar.

"Bella" susurras sin fuerzas "Tengo que contarte algo. Pero no se si deba, no quiero asustarte" tu ronca vos delata que estas preocupado.

Te miro y al tiro entiendes que te digo que prosigas, aun que pareces un poco perdido en mi mirada, me estremezco y no es por el frío, al lado tuyo, quien lo tendría, me estremezco por que tú mirada me traspasa el alma, una sensación única.

"Es algo... Pero no quiero asustarte, entiende que yo no pedí esto, pero vino a mí como si nada. Es la razón, por la que temo que te alejes y no quieras volver a verme" Tus facciones son lastimadas, no entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir, pero se que tengo que responderte.

"Escúchame bien Jacob, jamás dejaría que te vayas de nuevo, tampoco te dejaría, porque no puedo. Ni que fueras un ladrón de los más buscados, te dejaría de lado, ni que bebieras sangre o que fueras un caníbal. Te quiero y siempre te apoyaré, en las buenas y en las malas"

Me sincero, era verdad, excepto el hecho de que lo quería, por que yo no lo quería, yo lo amaba, no sabía cuanto, pero sabia que ocupaba una buena parte de mi corazón, el beso me hizo abrir los ojos. Suspiras.

"Yo... Soy un monstruo, te puedo dañar cuando meno se sabe. Yo te digo esto para que tomes tu distancia" tomó mi cara entre sus manos y puso nuestros rostros a la misma altura "Por que sabes que yo te amo, no quiero que tú vida acabe...No lo soportaría"

La tensión me mata, no se que quieres decir, tus ojos, llenos de miedo, no desvían la mirada de los míos, es como si te hipnotizaran.

"Yo... Soy un ser mitológico, un lobo, para ser más precisos y por eso me tiemblan las manos de ves en cuando, yo no me se controlar y no quiero que salgas lastimada" Lo que has dicho no tiene lógica, creo que me quieres tomar el pelo y eso me molesta.

No soy estúpida.

"Jacob Black, no creas que soy tan tonta como para creerte eso" repuse molesta.

Me cruzo de brazos.

"No me gusta que crean que soy tonta" en tus ojos hay decepción, lo que me hace creer por un momento que todo es verdad, pues no has mostrado ninguna seña de que esto es una mentira.

Mi celular suena, es hora de que me vaya, ya que Edward me quiere decir algo.

* * *

_Algo lindo._


	21. Ojos negros

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Ojos negros**

* * *

Ahora, en este preciso momento, estoy con Edward, quien me tiene acostada en su pecho.

Perfecta anatomía para mis ojos, yo dirá que demasiado.

Los dos estamos sentados en un pequeño parque, el las afueras de Forks, es tan lindo el lugar, casi parece mágico.

Pero me siento algo extraña, presiento que alguien nos mira, y es algo incomodo sentirse así. Volteo mi cabeza con naturalidad y me encuentro con unos ojos negros que me miran en lo profundo del bosque, pero lo que sea que me esté mirando, no se le podía ver el cuerpo. Me atemorizo un poco, pero al pestañear, esos ojos ya no están, se han desvanecido.

Algo desorientada, dirijo mí mirada a Edward.

Él es tan bonito, tanto, que no me aguanto las ganas y le doy un beso en los labios.

"¿Sabes? esta pensando en que podríamos ir a comer a algún lado" lo miro a los ojos, me parecía una excelente idea, me encantaba salir a comer con Edward, a pesar de que solo pido algo pequeño "Pero esta será diferente, quiero que Jacob venga" se me detuvo el corazón, se me seria imposible no sonrojarme teniendo a los dos hombres que amo en un solo sitio.

Se me haría imposible besar a Edward frente de Jacob.

"Y que lleve a alguien que conoce, no se... A su novia"

¿!Qué?¡ ¿A su novia?

Jacob no tenia novia, pero esa una buena idea para que se enamorara de otra chica y hay yo saber que hacer con mi corazón. El cual estaba partido en dos y los dos trocos tenían dueño.

Jacob y Edward.

"Me parece perfecto, lo llamaré y se lo diré" me acomodo entre sus brazos " Pero no ahora, quiero disfrutar mi rato contigo. Te amo"

Por los menos ese, te amo, salió más convincente. Me levanto y lo beso con todo el amor que podía ofrecerle.

"Te amo más que ha nada" lo vuelvo a besar, a lo lejos se escucha un aullido desgarrador, que hace que me ponga los pelos de punta.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que yo tenía que ver con ese aullido de dolor, pero era imposible.

Jamás en la vida he tenido algo que ver con un lobo.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa, antes de que Charlie me rete por traer tarde a su hija" tiene razón, a mi padre le preocupaba que estuviéramos afuera mucho tiempo. Ya que las desapariciones no paraban, últimamente se han encontrado dos campistas muertos, nadie sabe que es lo que los mató.

Pero el miedo me invade de pies a cabeza.

Me acuerdo de que me dijiste que eras un hombre lobo.

Me rio.

Puede que sea una mentira, puede que solo fuera un chiste. Pero esos ojos que me miraban en la profundidad del bosque, me recordaron a ti.

* * *

_De verdad que quiero algo._


	22. Anillo

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**Anillo**

* * *

Hoy es el gran día, te he contado el plan de Edward, pero al principio no lo tomaste bien, algo te pasó que te quedaste dudoso un rato antes de empezar. No sé si será porque no tenías a quién invitar o porque yo te dije que Edward me guardaba una sorpresa para ese día, espero que me equivoque en las dos, no te quiero hacer pasar vergüenza, ni mucho menos frente a Edward.

Ahora, en este preciso momento estamos todos comiendo tranquilos, tú invitaste a una chica que se llamaba Lizzie, la chica es bonita, tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel tostada.

Lo malo, es que párese que no le agrado, me mira como si me fuera a matar, ni idea de por que tanto odio de tú nueva amiga, lo que espero que no te haga sufrir cuando salgas con ella.

En cierto modo me siento incomoda con los dos hombres que amo, uno a mi lado y el otro al frente.

Tú y yo no paramos de vernos a los ojos o desviar la mirada cuando nuestros acompañantes nos miran.

En eso somos iguales, no nos gusta que nos encuentren haciendo lo que no se debe, pero yo soy más notoria, me sonrojo cada vez que te pillo mirándome, con esos ojos negro.

En cierto modo tus ojos me recuerdan a los que vi en el bosque, los cuales estaban a gran altura.

Te miro de reojo, la estas mirado a ella, no me hierve la sangre, pero siento que se me clava un clavo en el corazón.

"Quiero dar salud" dijo Edward levantando la copa de vino "Por estar todos reunidos y poder ser testigos de la pregunta que le haré a Bella Swan"

La mirada de todo se dirigió a mi, pero yo menos sabia de lo que Edward hablaba en esos momentos.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron algo, yo solo me quede estática, pensando a que se refería Edward con que me haría una pregunta.

Edward se levantó y se arrodilló a mi lado tomando una de mis manos y la besó.

"Bella Swan, sé que no soy prefecto ni que te puedo dar todo lo que quieres en el mundo, pero sé que te amo y que tú me amas"

Miro a Lizzie y a ti de reojo, este último estaba tenso y las manos le tiemblan un poco. Edward sacó de su chaqueta una caja negra y la abrió dejando expuesto un hermoso anillo.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Abrí los ojos como platos, no sabia que decir, había estado esperando que es pregunta saliera de sus labios hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora estabas tú y yo no sabía que decir.

Sonreí y Edward también.

Me paso esa maravillosa pregunta una y otra vez por la cabeza hasta que supe cual seria mi respuesta.

Era ahora o nunca, pero después no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

_No sé qué decir, de verdad._


	23. No me abandones

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary:_ _¿Cómo puede ser posible que tus ojos negros me enamoraron y tu sonrisa iluminó mis días?... Yo conozco la respuesta, eres único, simpático, amable y atento ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?_

* * *

**No me abandones**

* * *

"Si" salió tímidamente la respuesta de mis labios.

Tú y Lizzie me miraban atónitos, pero tú con la boca ligeramente abierta.

De pronto Lizzie se levantó de la silla dando saltitos de felicidad y felicitándonos a los dos mientras nos daba un gran discurso.

Yo no quitaba mi mirada de la tuya ni tú de la mía, pero tu rostro era frío, sin sentimientos.

Me sentía culpable, pero esto fue algo son previo aviso.

"¿Cuándo se celebrara la boda?" preguntas de repente, no sé de dónde te ha salido esa pregunta.

Tu tono, al igual que tu rostro, es inexpresivo, no muestra sentimiento alguno.

Me estremezco.

Tengo miedo de que lo nuestro se vaya a la basura, y que ya no quieras seguir siendo mi mejor amigo. Pero ahí una duda en mi ¿En verdad te veo como un amigo? ¿O eres algo más para mí? Esas preguntas no me paran de rondar la cabeza.

"En tres meses" responde seguro Edward

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

Te miro con los ojos como platos.

Un atisbo de dolor adorna tus ojos negros, me da miedo cualquier cosa que estés pensado en estos momentos. Sin poder aguantar más tu mirada sobre la mía, me levanto y salgo del restaurante, con la escusa de que quería tomar un poco de aire, que en cierta forma de verdad. Dejo que frío de a noche me invada, no me importaría morir en ese momento, con tal de dejar todo este drama atrás.

No lo puedo evitar, me pongo a llorar, no sé qué hacer, me quiero casar con Edward, pero no quiero perderte, no de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Una cálida mano se posa en mi hombro, lo que me hace dar un gran salto.

"No debes estar llorando. Todo lo contrario, te vas a... Casar" me susurras al oído.

Tu aliento me hace estremecer.

Ríes, sabes que eres el provocante de cualquier sentimiento sobre mí, es como si me manipulara a tu gusto. Me doy vuelta, quiero mirarte a los ojos ahora que nadie es testigo de lo que nos profesamos

"Bells, tienes que estar feliz. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes" dices limpiándome las lágrimas.

"Lo siento por hacerte sufrir, pero no quiero que dejes de hacer mi amigo" me sonríes y me explicas que nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo. Me lleno de valor y te digo lo que mi corazón tiene guardado por tanto tiempo

"Te amo" sale de mi boca.

Me miras con los ojos como platos, pero antes de que pudieras responder, te estoy besando.

Te beso mientras me pongo a llorar.

Estoy sufriendo, de verdad.

* * *

_Nada._


	24. Mirame, solo eso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

* * *

**Mírame, solo eso**

* * *

"¿Qué tan feliz estas por tu boda, Bella?" me preguntas mientras conduces mi auto.

Últimamente este cacharro estaba muy malo, suena a cada momento y te pregunto si me lo podías reparar, no te has negado, te encanta reparar coches.

Esa pregunta me dejó algo pensativa, en verdad sí, me gusta la boda, pero responderte no es una buena opción, no quiero verte sufrir y creo que jamás lo soportaré.

Bajo la mirada a mis pies mientras te estacionas frente a tú casa. No nos bajamos, se te me quedas viendo, lo sé, aunque no tenga mi mirada fija en ti.

"Bella... Mírame"

No puedo negarme a una petición miro y veo como tú semblante esta en completa relajación.

Tiemblo ante tú mirada penetrante_._

"Yo... Jacob, no sé. Quiero casarme con Edward, lo amo... pero también te amo. Estoy confundida" mi vos se rompe, no sé qué hacer.

Tu mirada es fría, como cuando Edward me propuso matrimonio, sé que te daño y si te daño, me daño, cuanto me gustaría decirte cuanto te amo, pero que Edward me sacó del profundo vació que tú me dejaste. Me abrazas y me tomas de la barbilla para alzarla y encontrarme con tus ojos negros.

Me tocas la cara y es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando

"Te amo" susurro contra tu pecho "Pero no es suficiente"

"Lo sé" se me rompe el corazón.

Tu vos salió rota, como si aguantaras las ganas de llorar.

Te miro, tu rostro está cerca del mío, pero no sé si besarte o no, tus labios me tientan, más de lo necesario, todo tú me tienta, eres todo amor, pasión y deseo, eso es todo lo que siento por ti. Nuestras bocas se rozan, no se si seguir, pero parece que captan mi indecisión y te alejas de mí.

Siento un vació en mi pecho

"Lo siento, no debo de besarte" me dices sonrojado, esta situación te tiene con la guardia muy baja.

Te doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Es mejor que nos bajemos a reparar mi camioneta" te sonrió y tú me devuelves esa sonrisa que la dejo como mía, mi sonrisa.

Como me gustaría que todo tú fueras mío.

Imposible.

Yo me caso y tú en cualquier rato te puedes enamorar de otra chica.

¿Algo más claro que eso?

* * *

_Disfruten._


	25. Regalo de boda

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

* * *

**Regalo de boda**

* * *

Entro a mi casa, estoy agotada.

Alice me ha tenido todo el día de compras, no sé qué hacer para que piense que para la boda falta un mes, no puedo creer que todo tengamos que prepararlo ahora.

Yo a ti no te he visto, no sé qué te pasa, no respondes a mis llamadas… solo una vez donde dijiste que estabas ocupado y luego colgaste sin esperar a que yo te respondiera. Me asusta lo distante que te has puesto, pienso que no me quieres ver y eso no es bueno, no quiero caer otra vez en ese infierno de tu partida. Si te vas, no creo que resistiese, te buscaré por el mundo entero hasta encontrarte, con tal de que no te alejes de mi lado, haría todo por ti.

Menos no casarme.

Me levanto de mi tumba, o sea mi cama y me voy a cambiar de ropa, la que tengo esta muy sucia y mojada, además de que las bolsas me hicieron doler los brazos.

Tomo una bonitas prendas y me voy al baño a cambiar, mientras me cambio me lavo los dientes y me cepillo el pelo, hasta que me veo en el espejo y noto que ya no me veo tan vieja, eso debe ser porque entraste a mi vida.

Todos estos milagros que has hecho te los tengo que agradecer.

Tocan la puerta de mi casa, me extraña, nadie viene a mi casa a estas horas.

Bajo casi corriendo y si no fuera porque la puerta estaba en frente mío, estaría en el suelo.

Me acomodo la ropa y abro.

Al otro lado te encuentra tú, con tu sonrisa radiante que no te llega a los ojos.

"Hola Bells" me saludas y pasas a mi casa con mi mirada atónita, antes de que pueda decir algo me tomas de la mano y me guías al sillón, donde me sientas sobre tu regazo "Bella, te vine a dejar algo" dices.

De la chaqueta que traes a mano sacas una cajita negra envuelta en una hermosa cinta blanca, me la entregas y la miro emocionada. Es preciosa, pero ni idea de porque me vienes regalando algo .

"Es por tú boda" me explicas ante mi mirada confusa.

"Pero... Si todavía falta para que sea ¿Por qué me lo vienes dando ahora?" Te pregunto, aun así tengo ganas de abrir la cajita y ver el regalo que tiene en sus interior "Yo creo que la veré luego" digo y la dejo en la mesa "Ahora dime ¿Por qué me la pasa ahora?"

"Bella... Yo no iré a tu boda, me iré de Forks, lo siento" me explicas.

Me quedo con los ojos como platos.

No te puedo perder, no de nuevo.

* * *

_Disfruten._


	26. Licantropía

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Licantropía_**

"No, no, no, no y no" Reclamo aforrándome a tú cuello tan fuerte y liso como todo su cuerpo. Me pongo a llorar en tú oído y te estremeces. No se si es por mi acercamiento o solo por que me tienes lastima. No me gusta que me tengan lastima "No, no, no" Sigo repitiendo en tú oído con voz rota por el llanto, esas aguas saladas que se acumulan en mis ojos hasta formas una gota de liquido y derramarse por mi mejilla mojada por sus compañeras, igual de dolorosas "Tú... tú no te puede ir, te tienes que quedar conmigo. Por siempre y para siempre. Eres mío y solo mío. No, no te dejare, haré todo lo posible por que estés a mi lado" Tus calidas manos se posicionas en mi espalda y me acarician la espalda. Me estremezco, extrañare de tus carisias y todo de ti.

"Nada se puede hacer. Lo siento" Tal ves son mis orejas que están mal, pero tú vos esta rota, no lo se, ni me importa, solo que tú presencia sea por toda la eternidad en mi vida y ninguna otra más. Solo lloro en tú hombro que se moja al instante "Se que no es el mejor momento pero quiero mostrarte algo. Pero tenemos que salir al bosque, aquí no es apropiado" Me tomas de la mano y me conduces fuera de la casa a toda prisa. Casi me caigo un par de veces pero esos golpes nunca me llegaron, ya que tú me sostienes a cada momento que tropiezo "Ok" Dices mientras te detienes frente a un gran árbol "Ahora cierra las ojos" No te pregunto por que y los cierro. Escuchos cosas, algunas me asustan y otras no "Auuu" Se escucho un aullido. Abro los ojos por inercia y me encuentro con un lobo de pelaje cobrizo. No le tengo miedo, es tan lindo que los impulsos de acariciarlo no me faltan y lo toco.

"¿Jacob?" Pregunto al lobo pensando que eres tú. Recordé cuando me dijiste sobre eso y yo solo pensé que era una mentira. Ahora veo que fuiste sincero en todas tus formas y que si eres un lobo. Tú pelaje cobrizo es tan suave entre mis dedos que me quedo embobada con el "Jacob" Repito con más confianza. Me pides que me suba a tú lomo y sin pensarlo dos veces me subo, con un poco de ayuda. El viento golpeando contra mí cara es una sensación que jamás podré olvidar.

**_Malavik ¿Acaso lees mentes? Lo de Jacob era algo que estaba pensando, pero necesitaba apoyo, por eso le preguntare a los demas lectores ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gustaria uno de los pensamientos de Jacob?_**


	27. La última visita

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_La última visita_**

Hoy, era el esperado día de mi boda, aun no se por que tú no quieres venir... ¡A si! Te vas de Forks y me dejaras sola de nuevo, pero bien, la pasamos genial estos últimos días, tú junto a mi lado y yo junto al tuyo, es lo mejor que puedo pedir. Ver como los dos sonreíamos como si nada malo pasara mientras arreglabas dos motos para vender, mientras comíamos pizza y unas latas de bebidas, tú estabas feliz por que acepte que fuera un lobo, aun que tú mismo te dices "cosa" y eso no me agrada, tú no eres una cosa, eres un hombre lobo y eso es... perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

"Que hermosas estas" Dices a mis espaldas, me volteo para ver que no es un juego de mi mente y te veo en el marco de mi puerta, con una sonrisa de par en par mirándome detenidamente. Me sonrojo ante tú comentario y veo mi vestido blanco una vez más en el espejo antes de volver a mirarte, es algo que necesito todo los día, por que es una necesidad para mi verte "Aun que... me gustaría verte así para que yo sea el padre de tus hijos" Te abrazo y te sonrió "Vine a verte antes de que parte mi avión" Un nuevo dolor.

"No te vallas, yo te necesito" Te suplico mientras te abrazo como puedo, quiero sentir tú calor inundarme, pero no escucho tú respuesta. Se que diga lo que diga te iras, no me has dicho el por que de tú escapada pero lo respeto y dejo que no me digas. Cuando siento que me estas separando de tu cuerpo te aprieto más "Solo unos segundos más" Subo mi mirada para que se encuentre con la tuya, me has contado todo sobre lobo y algo raro que se llama imprimación, que me pareció escucharla en otra parte pero por ahora no me acuerdo.

"Me tengo que ir" Me dices mientras te separas de mí "Que tengas una buena boda Bella" Pero antes de que te alejes de mí y no te pueda ver para nunca más, te abrazo y rozó mis labios contra los tuyos. Me sonríes y te vas con esa sonrisa encantadora a tú auto, al cual no dudar ni dos segundos en arrancar y yo veo como se aleja hasta que no ahí más rastro de ti. Una última lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

**_Bueno, bueno, no me odien, pero falta mucho para que esto termine y veran como las cosas mejoran, solo dejen sus reviews y yo seguire escribirendo feliz de la vida jajaj, en fin, espero su apoyo :D_**


	28. Recordando

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Recordando_**

Ya no estas, no ahí rastros de ti ni tú perfecta sonrisa, es que desde hace minutos busco como loca en mi habitación, te has ido hace unos minutos y es para mi quiere decir el fin. Ya no te tengo, ya no te pertenezco ni tú a mí. Eso me mata como veneno en mis venas. Miro mi vestido de bodas una vez mas, cada vez falta menos para mi error matrimonial, el cual me uniré a Edward por toda la vida que me queda por delante. Lo se, ahora creo que es un error, por que a ultima hora me di cuenta de cuanto te amo. ¿Como es posible que sienta esto tan grande por ti? ¿Como es que cada vez te amo mas? No lo se, pero siento que mi mundo desaparece junto a ti. Es como describiste la imprimación... ¡Espera! ¡Imprimación!

"_Bella, yo... estoy imprimado de ti" _Me dijiste una vez en tu casa, lo recuerdo claramente. Esa palabra lo cambiaba todo, tu mundo y alma esta unido a la mía y yo todo este tiempo te he estado asiendo daño con mis problemas, sin darme cuenta que el elegido a todo esto eras tú y solamente tú. Yo no amare a nadie más y tú tampoco, por que te has imprimado de mí y yo como una tonta se olvido de las palabras dichas este dia de la fiesta. Tomo mi celular y dejo un mensaje de voz a mi amiga Alice, aun que puede que le haga mucho daño después de esta decisión.

"Alice, se que en estos momentos no me escuchas, pero espero que lo hagas. La boda se cancela, lo siento pero yo no amo a Edward, en verdad lo siento amiga, espero que no me odies, pero Jacob se va y no lo permitiré, lo amo y jamás dejare que se aleje de mi, que no me de ese calor que siempre proporciona sin pedir nada a cambio. Adiós. Espero que no me odies por esto, pero solo hago lo que dice mi corazón" Dicho esto algo a la calle con mi vestido de novia, ojala que una tenga tiempo para encontrarte y el pido a Dios que el avión aun no halla partido. Por que si lo hizo, todo esto no habrá valido la pena. No puedo vivir sin ti y en estos momentos me doy cuanta, te amo con mi alma y tal vez más que eso. Ahora, solo tengo que evitar que mi futuro se derrumbe.

**_Y aquì esta lo que todas y todos querian, que Bella se diera cuenta de cuanto ama a Jake, una cosa chicas, el cole esta empezando y no creo que suba muy seguido, asì que no me odien y subire todo lo que ya tengo escribo. En fin, nos vemos_**


	29. Vestido de novia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Vestido de novia_**

Como puedo estaciono mí auto en el aeropuerto, en verdad no me importa donde lo deje, así que se queda en un lugar donde pasan los autos y me bajo a la la velocidad más rápida que puedo. Con el vestido de novia moviéndose a medida que mis piernas avanzan sobre el asfalto, lo sostengo con mis manos para que mis torpes pies no se tropiecen con el. Con mi vista busco tú cuerpo, o tus ojos, no me importa, solo la necesidad de verte de nuevo. Muchas personas me miran, o tal vez mí vestido, pera tampoco me importa, solo tú. Recorro todo y no te veo, no te encuentro, ya es tarde, te perdí para siempre.

"¡Jacob!" Grito esperando que me contestes, pero nada recibo de vuelta, solo más miradas curiosas que se voltean al verme llorar y con un vestido de novia. Corro por todos los lugares. Es tarde, ya nada hará que vuelvas a mí, lo siento por hacerte tanto daño, por no darme cuenta antes de cuanto eres para mí, por que lo eres todos "Jacob" Susurró, ya no tengo esperanzas. Por lo menos hasta que paso por la última puerta para subir a los aviones y me quedo sin aliento. Ahí, estas tú, me das la espalda mientras te dispones a pasar bajo una puerta de metal. Corro. Ya has pasado por debajo de la puerta y yo te abrazo por la espalda. Algo sorprendido, te das vuelva en mis brazos y te sorprendes al verme. Antes de que me digas algo, te beso en los labios "No me dejes, Jake, no puedo creer soportarlo. Te amo. Fui una tonta, ahora esta todo claro para mí, yo te amo a ti solamente y quiero hacer toda mi vida a tú lado, no me importa las consecuencias que nos den eso, pero por ahora solo quiero que seamos tú y yo, nadie más" Me abrazo a ti.

"Te amo Bella" Es lo único que dices antes de subir mí mirada y hacer que mis labios se encuentren con lo tuyos en el mejor beso que nos hemos dado, sin miedo, sin temor al saber que nos pueden descubrir, solo amor puro y sincero. Escucho como aplausos se crean a nuestro alrededor. Separo mis labios de los tuyos y veo que todas las personas presentes nos aplauden, algunos lloran, otros sonríen. Pero nadie es más feliz que yo en estos momentos, a tú lado. Eres el hombre de mí vida.

**_Chicas, solo les pido un favor, vallan a "Mi eclipse eterno" Que es mio y comente, ya que creo que a nadie le gusto el ultimo capitulo y eso me tiene con los nervios de punta._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	30. Noche de bodas

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Noche de bodas_**

Hemos llegado a tu casa, me has introducido en ella como toda una novia de verdad, aunque no esté casada y tú no seas el esposo, pero estoy feliz por ello. Todo el rato en el camino de vuelta me has pedido disculpas por tratar de huir de mi boda, te besé para que dejaras de echarte la culpa, pero luego me acordé de que nunca me volviste a decir que yo era tu imprimación, pero al ver tu carita de perrito abandonado, no pude seguir con el gran discurso que tenia para tí. Ahora que estamos en tu sala no sé que hacer, pero de algo estoy segura... no quiero perder mi noche de boda, ni menos cuando estas tú lado. Te miro y te beso.

"Jacob" Susurro en tu oído cuando has dejado que mis pies toquen el piso "No he tenido mi noche de bodas" Siento como te tensas y me rio un poco al notar tu nerviosismo "Y no quiero que todo esto de ponerme un vestido de novias sea un desperdicio" En cuanto ves por donde van la cosas, tu tensión aminora, pero igual te queda algo de nerviosismo "Quiero que tú seas mi esposo por esta noche y me hagas olvidar todo lo que está pasando. Por favor" Digo mientras dirigo mis manos a tu polera y te la saco de una. Tú ya has tomado tu decisión y empiezas a besarme con frenesí.

"¿Estás segura de lo que quieres?" Te separas una rato de mí. Yo solo soy capaz de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Tu boca vuelve a mi cuello, mientras tus manos tratan de bajar el cierre de mi vestido, de a poco lo vas abriendo, tus manos acarician la parte descubierta de mi espalda. No me importa cuales sean las consecuencias, solo quiero disfrutar, perderme en tí y todo tu ser. Ser solo uno. Por que te amo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre, por que lo eres todo para mí. Nos empiezas a dirigir a tu pieza, con pasos torpes, pero que logras esquivar con tus agiles movimientos. Una única palabra se escapa de mis labios:

"Te amo Jacob Black".

**_Bueno, chicas, aqui ahi un anuncio por si quieren estar en un concurso, es sobre Jacob, bueno, lo veran cuando vallan a mi perfil y lean el primer parrafo o si van al autor "The Jacob Contest". Los espero con ansias :D _**


	31. Edward

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Edward_**

El sol de la mañana, entraba a raudales por la pieza, por nuestra pieza. Tú estas abajo mío, tu respiración es tranquila y acompasada. Lo de anoche fue especial, único, algo que jamás olvidare. Pero hoy, hoy es un día de nuevos problemas por que tenemos que enfrentarnos a mis decisiones, a las decisiones que he hecho y a lastimado a personas, como a Edward. No quiero hablarte de eso ahora, pero se que no lo puedo evitar, es una decisión que nos afecta a los dos. Te miro y voy a hablar cuando el celular que esta en mi ropa botada en el suelo empieza a sonar. Me levanto de la cama y lo tomo. Contesto sin llegar a mirar el número que marcaba al mío. Te miro dormir antes de hablar, pero la voz del otro lado habla primero "Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Edward?" Exclamo Alice del otro lado de la línea.

Yo no conteste por unos minutos, por que la boca no se me abría, no sabia que responder, bueno, si sabia, pero no sabia si era lo correcto. Yo no amaba a Edward, bueno, no como a un esposo, no como a ti, pero igual me preocupaba por él "Alice, lo siento, pero yo…" no me dejo terminar "Edward ha desaparecido" me informó. Y, justo en esos momentos no me pude sentir más mal en toda mi vida.

Edward había desaparecido.

**_Me de demorado mucho, lo se, pero espero que me perdones, sobre todo si pongo ojitos ¿Si?_**


	32. El nuevo

_Nada es mio, solo hago una entretenida historia a mi gusto._**_  
_**

**_El Nuevo _**

Te miro a través de la ventana de mi auto, te lo he contado todo, absolutamente todo, tú no me has dicho nada hasta ahora, lo que me tiene con mis dudas. Te subes al auto junto a mí, yo quiero manejar, necesito hacer algo y no tener mi mente ocupada en Edward y su desaparición. Todos lo buscan, hasta Charlie le busca, yo ahora le empezare a buscar por que siempre fue una parte importante de mi vida. Te miro, te veo serio a mi lado, sin querer mirarme. Suspiro, un llanto quiere salir de mi pecho. Tú me miras por fin al darte cuenta que, en cualquier momento, me derrumbare. "No te preocupes, lo encontraran, estoy seguro" Me dices tratando de que las cosas sean mejor, pero no lo son, no pueden serlo, no mientras me sienta tan culpable.

Me acaricias la cara suavemente y depositas un dulce y pequeño beso en mis labios. Me siento un poco mejor con eso. Al poco rato estamos derechitos a Forks, pero alguien o algo se nos cruzan, y detengo el auto rápidamente. Mi cabeza se da un fuerte sacudon, pero prefiero ver si lo que estuve a punto te atropellar esta bien. Me bajo, pero en ese mismo momento al cerrar la puerta veo quien este frente mio. Es Edward, pero sus ojos no son como antes, son rojos como la sangre. Temblo ante su mirada llena de deseo. "Jacob" Murmuro, de un lado a otro lo tengo a mi lado.

Esto no es nada bueno. Tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar y tu mirada junta con la de Edward que expresan un profundo odio mutuo que nunca vi nacer y que ahora quiere librar una batalla.

**_Bueno, aquí otro capitulo_**


	33. Es Mejor

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Es Mejor_**

"Jacob" Mi voz es temblorosa. Lo notas. Sientes mi miedo como yo puedo sentir tú rabia después de que dejáramos de Edward en la carretera, mirándome como si me fuera a comer o beber la sangre de mis venas. Ahora se todo, absolutamente todo "sabes que aun lo amor, por favor, no te pongas así. No me gusta" bien, ya lo he dicho. Por que sabes que aun le amo, aunque no sea la misma devoción y amor que siento por ti cuando me tocas o te acercas. "es mejor olvidar todo lo que paso hoy. Tengo que hablar con algunas personas acerca de lo que paso ayer"

Tu mirada esta perdida como en la nada. Me miras "¿Qué es mejor? ¿Cómo se supone que olvidaras lo que paso hoy si hace poco estuvo a punto de convertirse en tu _amado_ esposo. Se que no lo olvidaras, te conozco Isabella" Vuelves a mirar la carretera. Yo bajo mi mirada, me siento mal. Muy mal.

"Si así lo crees, entonces me hubiera quedado con él si no fuera capas de olvidarlo" Suelto sin pensar. Ya todo esta dicho. Tu frenas el coche de golpe y me miras con arrepentimiento "Bella…" no te dejo terminar me bajo del coche.

**_Ya, aquí esta lo prometido. Así que espero que, por lo menos, dejen un review o algo para que sea feliz._**


	34. Miedo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

_**Miedo**_

"Bella..." esa voz era tu voz, una acogedora voz. El cuerpo me dolía, mucho, no sabía que me pasaba y creo que tu estabas dispuesto a responder mis preguntas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, me costaba recordar un poco lo que había pasado antes de perder la razón. Las cosas me daban un poco de vuelta cuando abrí mis ojos. No era nada como antes. Tu suspiraste aliviado "Joder, Bella, me asustaste" Exclamaste mirándome fijamente a los ojos ", por un momento creí que te perdía" un abrazó es lo que mantiene mi mundo en pie, tus brazos rodeándome, protegiéndome de todo. Te devuelvo el abrazo por que eso es lo que necesito, mantenerme en pie. La pelea quedo en el pasado. Pero no es algo que olvidare fácilmente, de eso jamas.

"Jake.." mi voz apenas en un susurró, pero se que me escucharas " ¿que pasó?" la cabeza me da aún más vueltas. Me vuelves a acostar en la cama, ya que con nuestro abrazo casi me salgo por completo al estar en tus brazos. Me tapas con tranquilidad hasta el cuello con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper o algo así si haces un movimiento brusco. No tengo que leer tus pensamientos para saber que lo que pienso es verdad. Te sientas en una silla que esta al lado de la cama, y en esos momentos me doy cuenta que estamos nuevamente en tu casa heredada. No tienes prisa en decirme lo que paso, pero soy yo la impaciente "Jacob, por favor, quiero saber ¿es algo malo?" el silencio es aterrador para mi, no me gusta y no creo que alguna vez me llegue a gustar en unas circunstancias iguales.

"No se... simplemente te desmayaste cuando saliste del auto" me miraste, tus ojos negros nuevamente me traspasaron el alma. Jodidos ojos endemoniadamente bonitos ". Debe ser por que has pasado muchas cosas en un día, pero estarás bien" esas últimas palabras son para convencerte a ti mismo más que a mi, lo siento en el tono de tu voz ronca. No creo que sea yo la que este peor de los dos, tu imprimación hacía mi hace que te preocupes de sobre manera y eso no es bueno, por lo menos de mi punto de vista. No me gusta verte así, como si me fuera a morir... mejor ni pensar como serías si a mi me pasara algo fatal, después de todo yo no soy inmortal. No tengo una vida infinita ni soy indestructible, como tu o los vampiros.

Soy humana.

**_Bien, _**_**aquí** **otro capitulo de este fic que no se cuanto durara, he estado pensando en alargarlo de tal forma que... bueno, no les daré más detalle, solo dejen review si son tan bonitos n.n**_


	35. Pasión

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Pasión_**

No se que hace, me siento impotente, sabes que quiero ver a Edward, que quiero acercarme a él, pero según tú en estos últimos meses él se fue, pero no te creo, tu mirada triste me hace darme cuenta que me mientes, y no lo haces porque quieres, ahí algo más detrás de esto. Y a eso es lo que le tienes un miedo profundo, me gustaría saber que o quien es. Solo no quiero verte triste, pero aunque lo intento una y otra vez, fallo.

"Jake" te llamo, tu estas sentado al lado mio, en el sofá verde de mi casa, supuesta mente viendo una película, ya que tu mirada esta perdida en el más allá. Tu brazo en mi cintura me aprieta contra ti como si alguien me llevará lejos en tan solo un segundo. No me pierdes de vista. ¿eso es bueno? No me miras "Jacob Black, mírame" te ordeno, más sigues mirando a la nada. Por lo que te doy un casto beso en los labios. En el momento de sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos reaccionas. Y me besas de vuelta necesariamente.

Me separo de ti luego de uno o dos minutos, pudieron haber sido horas pero no me acordaba en que minuto lo habíamos empezado. Tu mano derecha sube a mi mejilla y me acaricia como la "muñeca de porcelana" que soy, o por lo menos eso me dices. Me sonríes y te sonrió de vuelta antes de que captures mis labios en otro nuevo beso que disfruto en el más mínimo rose de tus labios cálidos contra los míos.

Tus manos empiezan a recorrerme por debajo de la polera que traigo puesta, pasando por mi espalda y también acariciando mis caderas. Suspiró contra tus labios al momento que trato de hacer más apasionado el beso. No me importaba que Charlie pudiera llegar en cualquier minuto y atraparnos en esa posición. Me separas de ti luego de unos segundos y sonríes.

Te juro que tomaré mi venganza.

* * *

**__**_Dejen review_


	36. Positivo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

* * *

**Positivo**

* * *

Mi vida ha cambiado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo, que me sorprende. Es insólito, maravilloso y deseoso. Una vida que deja plantada una risa en mi boca que vacila pocas veces, y ese número de vacilaciones siempre ha sido por una persona en especial, una que desapareció hace dos años… sin dejar pistas… o una carta que explicara su odio por mí.

Eso hubiera sido que guardar todo y dejarme pensativa de los daños provocados inconscientemente.

"Bella, ya es tarde. Vamos" me llamas desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Me da miedo salir. Miro la prueba de embarazo en mi mano y tiemblo ante su respuesta precisa, con esa marca positiva que se muestra en el centro. Leo las indicaciones una vez más para percatarme de que no he cometido error alguno.

No errores.

¿Se podía cambiar de un momento para otro, o estaría mostrando ese signo positivo para siempre?

No sabía qué hacer en estos casos, pues solo habían sido dos años de noviazgo y solo casi la mitad de uno viviendo juntos en una casa construida especialmente cerca de la casa de Charlie. No creía creerlo, pero la prueba visual estaba en frente de mis ojos, para se exactos en mi mano, la cual temblaba de nervios… ¿O era miedo? Temerle a lo que podías decir sobre esto era algo lógico.

¿Qué dirías?

"¿Bella?" suenas preocupado, no me gusta preocuparte. Hacer muchas preguntas y eso me puede sacar de mis ideas.

"Espera un momento. Ya salgo" miento. No podría mirarte a los ojos recordando la prueba de embarazo en mi mente, el signo positivo rosado deslumbrando delante de mis parpados, burlándose de mi ingenuidad e imaginación a tus palabras de un futuro cercano que se aproximaba con velocidad.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Al parecer ya no te controlas en preguntar. Tu voz se escucha más cerca y sé que en cualquier momento la empezaras a tocar si no salgo dentro de un minuto.

Maldición.

Tomo una profunda respiración y me decido. No puedo esconder algo que con el tiempo se hará evidente.

"No, no se siento bien. Tengo que contarte algo… importante"

Pensándolo bien… No es tan malo ser madre.

* * *

_Y bien, este es el fin, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra algo más._


End file.
